This is Earth-46
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Background on an Earth in the Multiverse that I've made up. I referenced this in Chapter 30 of my story/one-shots Moments in the Multiverse and thought I'd expand upon it. Maybe write some more one-shots dedicated specifically to this universe, not sure yet.
1. Laurel Lance

Even at five years old, you ask Oliver Queen what he wants to be when he's older and his undoubtable answer will be married to Laurel Lance. Even at five, she will take his hand and kiss his cheek and grin toothily at him, happy just to be by his side. Happy that he wants that too.

By the time they're ten he's proposed at least a dozen times and will have proposed many more times by the time they hit seventeen and he plans a serious proposal, one that includes a ring and everything.

They are eighteen when her father walks her down the aisle. They are eighteen when she wears white and they exchange vows to be together forever.

They are not yet nineteen when the Gambit sinks and takes him with it. Not yet nineteen and stranded on an unknown island on the other side of the world. Not yet nineteen and a widow, and she can't stand the pitying looks she gets when she wears black so soon after her wedding. She cries and screams at until her voice is gone, and she can't scream anymore. The pain rips her heart to shreds, but she doesn't forget. No, she'll never forget. Never forget the sweet smiles and childhood promises of love and forever, the day they finally were bound together through marriage, the laughs and stolen kisses, and everything in between. It is Thea and her best friend Zatanna who help her survive this loss.

He endures five years of purgatory, five years of hell before he comes home to her. His ring and her picture feel like they burn from the safety of the pocket he keeps them in. He doesn't need enemies to see them and he definitely doesn't want to remind Waller that he has a wife. She's already threatened Thea's life, she doesn't need to be reminded that Laurel would be just as an effective tool in her pocket.

Immediately they crash back together when he arrives, as if he never left her side. They have to relearn each other, those five years having affected and changed the both of them. He had to become something else to survive, and to endure being one of Waller's puppets. She had to become something else to help the people in her city survive, just being a lawyer wasn't enough, especially so once the particle accelerator went off and activated her meta-gene. Together they tackled his father's list and helped protect the people of the city from dangerous criminals. Everyone could see the great partnership that was the Black Canary and the Green Arrow.

Then came Slade Wilson and his siege on the city and she lost her husband once more. This time for good. He was dead and there was no coming back from that. She screamed and cried and overpowered Slade, throwing him down in a deep dark hole that even he couldn't crawl out of.

Then she begged Zatanna to find her a way, something to bring him back to her once more. Her heart shattered even further as she advised against using magic to revive him. If they'd gotten to him before he passed she could have healed him, but they didn't, and he was gone, and black magic could have adverse effects and often required sacrifice. It would be years until she could harness light magic to bring back the dead and they knew it would be wrong to revive him after so much time had passed, it would be cruel even.

Then she's getting sick and tired and can't seem to shake it.

It takes a month before she finds out the truth. She's pregnant. She's pregnant and her Ollie's gone. She's going to be a single mother because she's been widowed for the second time in her life. Again she cries, but she stands tall and when she gives birth she looks at her new son and even though all she can see is Oliver, she writes the name Connor on his birth certificate.

Connor grows up hearing stories of his father, his father Oliver Queen, The Green Arrow. He hears all about Oliver's childhood and the love he always had for Connor's mother, for Laurel Lance. Connor Lance Queen wants for nothing, and Thea is more than happy to be an aunt. Aunty Speedy is his best friend, aside from him momma of course. He grows up in the arms of the League, with superheroes as babysitters and friends and their protégés as siblings, and Zatanna is the godmother of course. It is Speedy who teaches him how to shoot a bow, just like Ollie taught her and Roy. She teaches him all her favorite trick-shots while Roy watches with a smirk and shake of the head.

Laurel makes sure her son can not only defend himself, but also knows how and when to stick up for others.

She smiles as she watches him make his own path and fight for what he believes in. Someday she knows he'll take up the mantle of his father, the mantle of the Green Arrow. She knows he'll come to her when he's ready. It's what he's been preparing for his whole life, after all, with Thea and Roy and Zatanna and her and all of the Justice League behind him and having a hand in his training. She knows, that if Oliver were here, he'd be proud to see what has become of them all. What has become of his Pretty Bird and the son he didn't get a chance to know. He'd be proud of them all, so proud.


	2. Caitlin Snow

Caitlin is five when she is told her baby brother isn't coming home. She is five when her mother shuts down and begins to give her the cold shoulder. She is five when her father steps up to give her all the emotional support and love that should have been provided by both parents.

She is ten when she begins to understand her mother's coldness. She is ten when she loses her father to cancer, when her favorite person and best friend slowly withers away in front of her eyes. She is ten when she attends her fathers funeral, when distant family and strangers tell her how sorry they are, that her father was a great man. _'How do they know what kind of man my father is—was?'_ she thinks bitterly, _'I've never met them before and they haven't been around once, not even when he got sick.'_

She is fifteen when her peers sneer at her and begin calling her an 'Ice Queen'. When the movie Frozen comes out it doesn't help, and they add 'Elsa' to the list of things to call her. She does her best to ignore them all, throwing herself into her advanced classes and continues to prepare for med school, just like she always wanted.

It is her first year of college that she meets Francisco Ramon. Francisco Ramon who quickly cuts through the ice that surrounds her, dodges the barbs that she throws out to protect herself from false friendships and getting hurt. Cisco, she comes to call him, becomes her best friend, her only friend, but that doesn't matter to her. He does all the talking for the both of them when she isn't comfortable with the people, he introduces her to his friends and slowly she begins to melt away the protective layers and tries not to be so cold when she meets new people.

Junior year he introduces her to Engineering student Ronnie Raymond. Immediately they clash; he is hot, and she is cold; he is outgoing, and she is withdrawn; He is an open book, and she is closed off. Somehow, impossible as it seems, the opposites in them are what pulled them together. He is the second person to cut through the ice that is left, and he does it so effortlessly is impresses her a bit.

By the time they are seniors they are dating, and she feels herself falling further and further down the rabbit hole, further and further in love with this impossible man. She was still afraid she might get burned if she got too close, and yet the idea of them sent pleasant chills down her spine.

They are graduating and going on vacation to celebrate. At Niagara Falls, of all places, he proposes. She is struck, like a deer in the headlights, for a few moments before she reacts. _'Yes'_ she breathes, _'Yes, of course I'll marry you.'_ He kisses her, his warm hands warm on her cheeks, and the wheels spin as she envisions a future with him, their future together. Wedding planning, she finds, is more difficult and stressing than she would have imagined.

In the blink of an eye they are working at Star Labs, one of many dreams come true, with Doctor Wells himself and on the Particle Accelerator project. Ronnie is down in Engineering, and jokes that he is nothing more than a 'glorified, over-paid plumber'. Cisco is by her side each and every day, they work together easily just as they had in college, best friends and partners in crime.

When the particle accelerator is being powered up for the first time, they think nothing can go wrong, they've done the math, the calculations and prepared for everything.

But then the unthinkable happens, and it explodes sending a wave throughout the city. It doesn't kill Ronnie, who had gone inside to try and fix it, and it doesn't take long to find out he's been given powers and that she does too. He has become Firestorm, and she Killer Frost. Together with The Flash and Vibe and other superheroes, they work to keep not only Central City safe, but the world.

All of their new friends gain an invite to the wedding. Caitlin looks absolutely beautiful in her white dress, and Ronnie is speechless as she is escorted down the aisle by her best friend. Laurel and Sara and Patty and Kendra are her bridesmaids and Iris is her maid of honor, and they stand at attention in their long ice-blue gowns. She smiles as she hands Iris her bouquet and can't stop smiling through the ceremony, her face hurts by the end of the night.

When she throws the bouquet, it lands right Patty Spivot's hands and she giggles at the blush it causes on Barry and Patty's respective faces. Iris grins at her foster brother and nudges Patty with her elbow as she teases her.

In this universe Caitlin doesn't lose Ronnie. She isn't afraid of her powers. She is strong and happy and with the love of her life and her best friends by her side she knows she can face whatever the world throws at them.


	3. Thea Queen

Thea is thirteen when she loses two of the most important people in her life. Her brother and her father, lost to the sea somewhere by China. She cries and cries and refuses to leave her room. Nobody gets past the door, nobody besides Laurel Lance-Queen of course. Her pseudo-sister finds herself spending most nights curled up with the younger Queen, crying together.

Grief overwhelms them. They stand together at the double-funeral, draped in shades of black and Thea ignores the pitying looks sent their way by strangers and she tries her very best to ignore the flash of paparazzi taking pictures and invading her family's privacy at a funeral no less. Gritting her teeth, she keeps from screaming at them to leave and stop disrespecting her family. In the end it is Laurel who cracks, and she chews them all out. Something about the way Laurel stood up and pushed them back made them all disperse, running for the hills.

Instead of falling to drugs and alcohol, this Thea pushes herself to excel in school, pushes herself to be the woman Laurel and her mother both believed she could be. After all, if Laurel and Moira could survive this, then so too could she.

When Laurel came back school with a law degree she followed her and began an internship under her at CNRI in the Glades. After working there, she realized that this wouldn't be the path for her like it was for Laurel.

She turned eighteen and saw an opportunity to open a club in the Glades. Create a base for herself and Laurel to work out of under the guise of being nothing more than a nightclub. She is eighteen when she debuts as Speedy, after having trained with Laurel for two years. The Black Canary is strong and fearless, and she instills those same traits in her protégé. Speedy has always been a good shot, always had good aim, and she rarely misses with her trusty bow.

She was eighteen when she met Roy Harper. Roy Harper who had fought for everything he had in this world, Roy Harper who wanted to do some good in the city, Roy Harper who was looking for a job. Immediately she was drawn to him, she saw how deeply he cared about people, about the city, even when he felt like it threw him to the side, left him in the gutter. He saw how the system disadvantaged people because of the way it disadvantaged him, and he fought to right the wrongs, he fought to straighten it out so that no one else should have to suffer the way he did.

She is eighteen when they find her brother on Lian Yu. She is eighteen when they bring her brother into the fold, when they introduce the Green Arrow to Starling City. She is nineteen when they bring in Roy Harper to begin training and they are twenty when Arsenal goes on his first patrol with her.

Three years pass before Slade Wilson lays siege to their beloved city, before he tears down buildings and unleashes mirakuru powered maniacs on the streets. She is twenty-one when she loses her brother for the second time, only this time there's no coming back from it.

She's twenty-one when she learns she's going to be an aunt and she takes to her new role immediately. Her nephew is turning one and she's struck by how time flew by. She's twenty-two and finally marrying Roy, she hyphenates and becomes Thea Queen-Harper because of course she does. Then Connor's growing up and she makes sure she's the cool aunt, because what other kind could Thea Queen be? She teaches him all her favorite trick-shots when he's old enough and Roy laughs at her enthusiasm for training her nephew, he finds it endearing.

She makes sure he knows all about his father, her brother, Oliver Queen. She makes sure he knows his father was a hero, The Green Arrow.

She remembers her brother, his sacrifice and everything he did to survive and protect them, and she knows she can do the same. So, she fights and trains and always asks herself what Oliver and Laurel would do, because if she doesn't she fears she won't be the hero he was, or the woman Laurel had helped her become.

She would become a protector and a vigilante and a hero and an aunt and everything she was ever meant to be, and she would be _happy_.


	4. Roy Harper

Roy is thirteen when his father is taken away to jail and his mother is murdered, but he fights back and doesn't let that be what defines him. He is thrown from foster house to foster house, never staying in one for too long, the families either can't afford it or are fearful of having him, a boy from the glades with a convict father and shady family history, there. They're afraid of the young teen, afraid he'll have anger issues and fly off the handle one day, maybe murder them in their sleep and he hates the world for a while. Hates it because of it's cruelty, hates it because there are people out there who deserve this punishment worse than he does.

Slowly he begins to build himself back up, he pushes himself to achieve academically and takes out his rage by joining the wrestling and football teams, sports where he can be more aggressive and it's okay.

He's twenty-one and struggling though college, struggling to pay his bills and stay afloat when he walks into a bar called Verdant looking for a job and meets Thea Queen. He is blown away by her kindness and he fact that she hired him on the spot. He grows close to her and soon they are dating and he's the happiest he's been in a while. Then her brother is found on some island and brought home, and somehow, he stands up to the man's scrutiny. Soon after he sees news of a new vigilante roaming the streets, the Green Arrow they call him, and he is very protective of the Black Canary and Speedy.

A year later Roy finds himself being brought into the fold and to his surprise his tiny little girlfriend is Speedy. It takes another year of training before they let him loose on the streets, his first patrol is with Speedy and she is bouncing in her boots, excited that he's finally out there with her. They find a steady rhythm together and their superhero identities become synonymous with one another, you almost never hear about Speedy without hearing about Arsenal and vice versa, just like with the Black Canary and Green Arrow.

They fight crime for three years before tragedy hits in the form of Slade Wilson. He demolishes their world, putting innocent people on the line and killing Oliver. Thea withdraws from the world for a while, looking hollow and haunted and he imagines this is how she looked the first time too. But she bounces back when she finds out she's going to be an Aunt, and soon after Roy proposes. They marry after Connor turns one, and as the newest addition to the Queen family grows he finds he enjoys being an uncle and even more so enjoys watching Thea be an aunt. When he's old enough and allowed to use a bow, she teaches him all her favorite trick-shots and it amuses him to no end to watch how easily it comes to her.

He sees the conviction in her eyes when she talks about Oliver, when they go on patrol and fight crime, and when they work with the Justice League. He didn't know Oliver very well, but he knows he'd be proud to see how far they've come in so short a time.

Looking forward he knows they'll all be fine and he's the happiest he's ever been when he finds out Thea's pregnant. He's going to be a father and there's nothing that could bring him off this high. He promises himself he'll be better, better than his father, better than all those poor excuses for father figures he's ever had. He promises himself and his unborn child that he will do right by them, and with Thea Queen to guide him, he was sure he could face his fears of fatherhood.


End file.
